


First Visit

by pastafaith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also fuck off Jade has an australian accent because its possible, No this is not a ship fic, This is just cute friend stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2873228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastafaith/pseuds/pastafaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy meets her internet friend for the first time. At an airport, surprise surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Visit

Roxy shifted from foot to foot, looking up at the gate. 12:20. The plane was supposed arrive in two minutes. "Should I go get her a coffee? It was an overnight flight..." She was talking to herself, while a young mother and a baby looked at her as if she was crazy. Before she could decide, she saw a plane slowly coming up to the tunnel. Her face brightened, and she started bouncing up and down. 

Passenger after passenger came off the flight, none of them stopping to look at her. A few businessmen who couldn't say "Pardon" jostled her farther away from the exit. Almost last off the flight, came a girl with jade green eyes and long, dark hair. She looked around at everything, pushing her glasses up her nose.   
Right as she looked in front of her, a blonde blur was running at her full force, screeching "Jade!" and hugging her. Jade was knocked back a few steps, as she was caught off-guard, but then returned the hug with a laugh.

Once the two let go, Jade sighed, with a kind of Australian accent, "I knew you'd be taller than me."

Roxy laughed, "Yep! Now, let's go get you some coffee and head to my house." Jade opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, she was being dragged towards Starbucks. 

After coffee, Roxy grabbed Jade's hand to lead her to the parking garage, but Jade didn't budge.

"Come on, let's goooooo!" Roxy sang, pulling for exaggeration.

"Uh..Roxy?"

Roxy took a sip of her latte before replying, "Yeah?"

"My bags?"

There was a pause.

".....Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Roxy and Jade are just kinda self inserts because this is what I want to happen when I meet my Australian friend.
> 
> Love you, you big meme. <33


End file.
